I Didnt Do It - A - Rooney
by Fanatic21
Summary: The Rooney family move from Wisconsin to North Chicago. Liv and Maddie bump into Lindy and Logan Watson and their friends Jasmine, Garret and Delia. As Liv and Logan get close, will Jasmine become jealous and tell Logan how she feels? Does Maddie have feelings for Garret and vice versa? Read to find out!
1. New Home

**Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it! This story is a crossover between Liv and Maddie and I Didn`t Do It. Ages are as follows:**

**I Didn`t Do It:**

**Lindy Watson: 16  
Logan Watson: 16  
Jasmine: 16  
Garret: 16  
Delia: 16**

**Liv and Maddie:**

**Liv Rooney: 16  
Maddie Rooney: 16  
Joey Rooney: 15  
Parker Rooney: 10**

**So virtually the same. The plot follows Liv and Maddie, who have just moved from Wisconsin to North Chicago. They meet 5 new friends, who live nearby. Their new school, Ditka High is a maze at first, but it doesn`t take them long to fit in. Maddie`s first plan of action is to try out for the basketball squad, and Liv`s goal is to get close to her new friends. A little note is that things didn`t work out with Logan and Jenna.**

**Without further ado, I present: _I Didn`t Do It - A - Rooney_****_!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Liv and Maddie or I Didn't Do It.**

* * *

"This is it Rooneys! Our new home!" Pete Rooney exclaimed excitedly, as he pulled into the driveway of a large house located in North Chicago. Karen and Pete had been excited about the Rooney`s new home, however the kids had been upset. Only the other week they`d thought they were moving house, only to find out they had a bug infestation, and now they were _actually_ moving!  
"Mum, why did we have to move?" Maddie groaned.  
"It was the best option for the whole family Maddie. It`s important that we all feel comfortable in our living environment, and our old house wasn`t doing the trick for us." Karen Rooney, the mother of the family said, with her psychologist voice. The family got out of the door and entered their new house as the removal workers brought the remains of their stuff in.  
"What about all of our friends though?" Joey asked.  
"You`ll make new ones! Now, there`s a lovely juice bar just over the road. Liv, Maddie, why don`t you go and grab a drink?" Karen smiled.  
"Okay mum." Liv sighed, as she and Maddie left their new house. They walked down the street a little way, and sure enough, there was a small juice bar on the corner of the road. Liv and Maddie entered the juice bar, and were instantly surrounded by crazed 'Liv Rooney' fans. Liv tried to make her way through the crowds, but it was rather difficult.  
"People!" Maddie yelled. The juice bar went quiet. "Liv does _not _need to be treated like this!" Maddie continued. Everyone moved and sat back down in their seats.  
"Hey, Liv, those kids on the sofa didn`t crowd around you and they look our age. Should we talk to them, you know, it might give us a friendship boost." Maddie asked happily.  
"Good idea Maddie! Let`s buy some drinks first and then introduce ourselves." Liv said, as she and Maddie headed over to the counter to buy their smoothies.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the sofa, the kids who hadn`t crowded around Liv were talking.  
"I wonder who just entered Rumblejuice." The blonde female, Lindy Watson said to her friends and twin broher Logan. The teens wracked their brains, when someone began to talk to them.  
"Hey guys, we just moved here from Wisconsin and were looking for some new friends. Mind if we join you?" Liv asked.  
"No way! You`re Liv Rooney from _Sing It Loud_!" Logan said dreamily.  
"No, no, no!" Liv exclaimed, sitting on the chair opposite Logan. "I`m Liv Rooney, from _Sing It Loud_!" Liv said, singing the name of her TV show.  
"This is _so_ cool!" Jasmine, one of the friends said. Maddie came over to join them and sat down next to Liv.  
"Here`s your smoothie Liv." Maddie said, handing Liv a cup with a purple coloured liquid inside.  
"Either I`m seeing double, or you have a twin. And I wouldn`t be surprised if I`m seeing double!" Logan laughed.  
"No, this is my twin sister Maddie." Liv introduced her twin sister.  
"Anybody here into sport?" Maddie asked.  
"I am I _was_ on the football squad, but I lost my spot to a girl!" Garret, another of the friends said, looking at Delia, one of the friends, then looking back at Maddie. And as their eyes met, Maddie found the boy who was about to replace Diggie.  
"Cool, would you ever consider basketball?" Maddie asked, smiling so widely it almost reached her ears!  
"Yeah, the try outs are on Monday at my school." Garret said.  
"Which school are you guys going to?" Lindy asked Liv and Maddie.  
"Ditka High." Maddie said.  
"No way, we go there! Let`s try out for the basketball squad together. The girl and boy tryouts are on the same day!" Garret announced, as him and Maddie began talking excitedly about them.  
"You know Liv, you and I have a lot in common." Lindy smiled.  
"Go on then." Liv said.  
"Well, we`re both blondes, we`re both twins and...that`s all I`ve got." Lindy said.  
"Cool." Liv said. "What grade are you guys in?"  
"We`re freshman." Lindy exclaimed.  
"So are Maddie and I!" Liv exclaimed.  
"Hey, Liv, if it helps, I can walk you to school on your first day, which is?" Logan asked.  
"Monday." Liv exclaimed, filling in the gap.  
"So, where do you _live_ and I can call for you." Logan said.  
"I can take you there since it`s just around the corner from this juice bar." Liv said. "And it`s really kind of you to walk me to school Logan, thank you!" Liv said, giving Logan a hug.  
"This is great!" Jasmine said, with a jealous tone to her voice, causing Lindy to give her a look.  
"Come on Mads, let`s go. I need to show Logan where we live." Liv said, heading towards the exit with Logan and Maddie following close behind.  
"Okay, see you later guys." Maddie said.  
"Bye!" Lindy, Jasmine, Garret and Delia called after Liv, Maddie and Logan.  
"You seemed to get on well with Maddie." Lindy said to Garret.  
"Yeah, she seems cool." Garret said.  
"I like them. And the good thing is, we`ll easily be able to tell the apart - Maddie`s the one with glasses and pony tail and Liv is the one hanging around Logan." Delia exclaimed. Jasmine sarcastically laughed, once again causing Lindy to give her a look.

* * *

"So this is my house." Liv said.  
"Okay, I`ll call for you Monday morning." Logan smiled.  
"Great, see you then Logan." Liv exclaimed.  
"Bye!" Logan said, walking down the driveway. Liv and Maddie entered their new home.  
"Hey guys, have fun?" Karen asked.  
"Yeah, we had a great time! We made some new friends too!" Liv smiled at her mother.  
"So are you ready for Monday?" Pete asked.  
"Yeah! I`m trying out for the basketball squad with my friend Garret." Maddie said.  
"Maddie, you have a thing for boys with silly names." Pete joked.  
"Hey, he`s really nice dad." Maddie smiled. Liv squealed.  
"I knew it! You like Garret!" Liv giggled happily.  
"What, no!" Maddie lied, and not very well!  
"You totally do." Liv argued.  
"Liv, I don`t have time for this." Maddie sighed.  
"Neither do I. I need to pick out my outfit for Monday." Liv said, as she rushed up the stairs to her new bedroom she shared with Maddie.

* * *

Monday came quickly, and the girls got ready for school. Maddie wore her sweatpants with a yellow vest top and trainers and Liv wore her white floral dress and blue wedges. They ate some cereal and Liv did her make-up and soon enough, there was a knock at the door. Liv answered it revealing Logan standing on her doorstep.  
"Hey Logan, ready to go?" Liv asked.  
"Ready." Logan said, as Liv left the house, closing he door behind her.  
"So, what`s it like at Ditka High?" Liv asked Logan, as they walked down the road together.  
"It`s awesome, except it`s a school." Logan joked, causing Liv to giggle.  
"Yeah, I mean is there anything I should look out for?" Liv asked.  
"Well, sometimes you`ll have a homework overload, but other than that, the teachers are pretty nice." Logan exclaimed.  
"Great!" Liv sighed.  
"So how`s Maddie finding her way to school this morning?" Logan asked.  
"Garret`s giving her a lift. She said that the whole gang but Delia, who lives right next to the school get a lift from him on Monday`s." Liv said.  
"True. Since I`m walking you to school there`s room for Maddie. I mean I was considering walking you every morning if you like." Logan said.  
"Sure." Liv smiled.  
"We get the bus everyday but Monday if you were considering bus travel." Logan exclaimed.  
"Oh, no thanks, buses are hot and smelly." Liv said in disgust.  
"Okay, so should we do this every morning?" Logan asked, as him and Liv turned into the school grounds.  
"Yeah, sounds great." Liv exclaimed. Logan and Liv entered the school, ready for Liv and Maddie`s first day.

* * *

**So, hope you like it! So far, it would seem as if Maddie likes Garret and Logan and Liv are getting rather close. How does Jasmine feel about this - she seemed rather jealous in Rumblejuice. Stay tuned for the next chapter of the story! Please review with your ideas for the story and whether you think it`s good or not. Also if you have any questions about the story or about me, then PM me or review. Please no questions about my real identity though, as I would like to keep it as secret as possible! Keep a look out for the next chapter! Fanatic21.**


	2. New School, New Crush and A Dance

**I`m back with chapter 2 of my new, and first story, ****_I Didn`t Do It - A - Rooney_****!**

_Previously:"Okay, so should we do this every morning?" Logan asked, as him and Liv turned into the school grounds._  
_"Yeah, sounds great." Liv exclaimed. Logan and Liv entered the school, ready for Liv and Maddie`s first day._

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Liv Rooney, it`s you!"  
"I can`t believe Liv Rooney is walking the corridors of my school!"  
"OMG! Liv Rooney, be my best friend please, please, please!"  
Many _Sing It Loud!_ fans crowded around Liv and Logan as they entered the school. The crowds didn`t die down when Maddie, Delia, Jasmine and Garret entered the school.  
"Oh my gosh, it`s Liv Rooney`s stunt double!"  
"There`s two Liv Rooney`s? Oh my gosh!"  
Crowds continued to scream.  
"What the heck went on here?" Lindy asked Logan impatiently.  
"Hey, this could give my popularity a boost! Just follow my lead." Logan answered.  
"I cannot believe I am putting my trust in you Logan!" Lindy frowned.  
"Move people, Liv Rooney`s trying to get through here with me, Logan Watson." Logan exclaimed, trying to sound cool. Logan took Liv`s arm and pulled her trough he crowd, who were gradually moving away.  
"Keep moving people." Logan was still trying to be cool. "And no more crowding around Liv."  
"Wow, Logan, that was really smart! I bet you`re in top group for like, everything." Liv smiled. The whole group but Liv, Maddie and Logan burst out laughing.  
"Logan, smart, top group for everything! I can`t take this anymore, my stomach is hurting!" Lindy laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.  
"I can`t breath!" Jasmine laughed.  
"Ha, ha! Make your jokes, but I`m actually pretty smart!" Logan said seriously. Liv read through her schedule for the day. Her locker number was at the top of her schedule.  
"Uh, Logan, could you show me to my locker?" Liv asked, showing Logan the number.  
"Yeah, sure, it`s right next to mine!" Logan exclaimed.  
"Cool!" Liv smiled.  
"In fact, it`s just here." Logan said, pointing to a locker labelled '123'.  
"Thanks." Liv said, using her schedule to find out the combination for it a punching it in.  
"Mine is 124." Maddie said, unlocking the locker next to Liv`s.  
"Wait, you two have your own lockers? Logan and I have to share!" Lindy exclaimed, sounding slightly annoyed.  
"Well, maybe your mum and dad didn`t pay for you to have your own." Maddie said.  
"Yeah, maybe." Lindy sighed, and with that, the first bell rang.  
"I`ve got to go." Lindy said. "Don`t want to be late for class."  
"Yeah, me too." Jasmine said, following Lindy.  
"Maddie, where are you heading to?" Garret asked.  
"Biology." Maddie exclaimed. Garret glanced at Maddie`s timetable.  
"I`ll take you there." He said, and he and Maddie left.  
"Logan, can you tell me where English room 14 is?" Liv asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, sure! I`m right next door so wait outside your room and I`ll take you to your next room." Logan said, and with that, he and Liv left.

* * *

The day went pretty quickly, and soon enough, the gang were meeting by Liv and Maddie`s lockers at the end of the day. Jasmine, Delia and Lindy were already there when Liv and Logan arrived.  
"Hey guys." Liv smiled.  
"Hey! How was your first day?" Delia asked.  
"It was a blur, but Logan helped me." Liv said, ending with a smile.  
"I know how you feel Liv! When I first started here, I had no idea where I was going or what most of the things on my schedule meant, but I settled in quickly enough, as will you." Delia exclaimed supportively.  
"You know, it`s really great that Logan and Liv are getting along." Jasmine smiled sarcastically, causing Lindy to raise and eyebrow at her, along with Delia.  
"Anyways, where`s Garret and Maddie?" Logan asked.  
"At the basketball try outs, remember?" Lindy asked.  
"Oh yeah." Logan said.  
"How long will they be?" Jasmine asked.  
"Maddie told me she`d be there for half an hour, so we`ve probably got fifteen more minutes worth of waiting." Liv exclaimed, so the group decided to sit on a bench outside the school. The excited chatter about Liv`s first day and the experience she`d had with the teachers made the time pass quickly, and soon enough Maddie and Garret were joining them.  
"So, how did it go?" Lindy asked, with a smile.  
"We both made the teams!" Maddie exclaimed, as everyone congratulated her and Garret.  
"Every week on Mondays the boys and girls teams go head to head, so it should be interesting!" Garret said, looking at Maddie towards the end.  
"We`re gonna crush you, Bam What!" Maddie yelled. Everyone could tell that Garret had slight fear in his eyes.  
"How about, as a celebratory thing, you all come back to our house." Liv smiled.  
"Are your parents cool with it?" Jasmine asked.  
"Of course they are! They`re _dying_ to meet you!" Maddie answered.  
"Great, thanks guys!" Lindy exclaimed. And with that, the seven friends walked back to Liv and Maddie`s house.

* * *

"Wow! This house is huge!" Lindy smiled.  
"Mum! Our friends are here!" Maddie called into the kitchen.  
"Great!" Karen said entering the sitting room.  
"Mum, this is Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garret." Liv said, signalling at each of her friends as she said their names.  
"Lindy and Logan are twins, like us!" Maddie said.  
"It`s nice to meet you guys! What do you all want to do?" Karen asked.  
"Oh! Oh! Should we watch my box set of _Sing It Loud!_?" Liv asked, singing the name of her TV show.  
"Sure!" The others agreed. Liv put the DVD on as she sat on the sofa next to Logan. Delia sat in one of the comfy armchairs and Lindy sat in the other.  
"Garret, do you want to play basketball in the garden? It`ll be good practise for next week." Maddie said.  
"Sure." Garret agreed, as himself and Maddie entered the garden. The garden in the Rooney home had a basketball hoop, especially for Maddie and Pete.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, the girls and Logan were getting engrossed in the first episode of _Sing It Loud!_ when Joey entered the living room.  
"Liv do you know which cupboard the toilet paper is in? Mum never told me and I`ve _really_ got to go." Joey said desperately.  
"No, I do not. But while you`re here do you want to meet my friends?"  
"Sure." Joey said, as Liv paused the TV.  
"Joey, meet my friends Delia, Jasmine, Logan and Lindy." Liv said. Joey greeted each one in turn.  
"Hi I`m Joey." Joey said when he reached Lindy.  
"Lindy." Lindy introduced herself. Joey made eye contact with Lindy at the moment, as she smiled, he realised - he was in love.  
"Good to meet you Lindy." Joey smiled. Usually, when it came to girls, Joey would embarrass himself around those who he liked, but around Lindy, it was different. It was almost as if she was a special machine that could calm his nerves. He didn`t feel nervous around Lindy, and he thought that she would understand him.  
"So, Lindy, are you single." Joey asked. And that`s when it begun. The words that would just fall out of his mouth uncontrollably. Joey would come across calm, but then he` show his true colours - he was a nervous wreck, without even realising.  
"Um, yes but aren`t you a little young?" Lindy giggled.  
"Age ain`t nothing but a number." Delia chipped in.  
"Delia." Lindy whispered through her teeth.  
"Joey, you are a 9th grader aged 15 and my friends and I are freshmen aged 16, so lay off!" Liv grumbled.  
"Okay, but just say if you don`t want me to go Lindy." Joey said winking at her.  
"No, no. You go." Lindy smiled.  
"So that was my brother." Liv said, sounding slightly ashamed.  
"Aw, don`t be like that Liv, he seemed sweet."  
"Really Lindy? He was crushing on you, you were bound to say that." Jasmine said.  
"Should we watch the rest of this DVD no?" Logan asked.  
"Good idea Logan." Liv said, and with that, she hit 'play' on the DVD remote.

* * *

The week flew by, and soon enough it was Thursday. Liv and Logan walked together while Garret, Lindy, Jasmine and Maddie got the bus. Delia walked by herself, as she lived right next to the school.  
"Hey, their having a dance!" Liv smiled happily. She knew _exactly_ who she wanted to go with.  
"It`s tomorrow. I`d better find a date." Logan said, in a panic.  
"No, it`s a girls ask guys dance." Liv loved being in control.  
"Who are you going to ask?" Logan asked.  
"I`ll think about it." Liv said thoughtfully.  
"A dance?" Lindy asked, as herself, along with Garret, Jasmine, Maddie and Delia just arrived at school.  
"Yeah. A girls ask guys one." Liv said happily.  
"This is _so_ great!" Jasmine smiled happily, and I believe we all know why!  
"Who are you asking Maddie?" Liv questioned her twin.  
"I don`t know yet." Maddie said, as she and the others headed their separate ways, leaving Liv and Logan alone.  
"Logan, I still can`t remember how to get to my French room, can you help me?" Liv asked, raising an eyebrow at her schedule.  
"Of course." Logan smiled, happy he could help his new friend. The first two lessons went pretty quickly, and then break time came. Liv found her way to her locker, where she would be meeting Logan. She stood nearby.  
"Okay, Liv, you can do this." She thought to herself. Then she approached Logan.  
"Hey Logan." Liv smiled, secretly nervous.  
"Hey Liv." Logan said, looking up from his locker.  
"So, the girls ask guys dance is tomorrow, and I still have no-one to go with. Do you want to go with me?" Liv asked Logan, a slightly nervous tone her voice. Logan beamed widely, from ear to ear.  
"Of course Liv! This has only happened in my dreams!" Logan cried.  
"Great! So we`ll talk tomorrow about the details." Liv confirmed.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I have to use the bathroom, so see you later." Liv said, and just before she left, she gave Logan a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Wow!" Logan thought, just as Jasmine appeared out of nowhere.  
"Hey Logan." She said.  
"Hey Jas."  
"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Jasmine smiled.  
"It`s a sweet gesture Jas, but Liv just asked me, sorry." Logan said, sounding sorry for one of his best friends.  
"Oh, okay." Jasmine exclaimed, sounding taken aback and surprised. There was a hint of jealously in her voice too.  
"I`m really sorry." Logan said.  
"Oh, no, it`s okay." Jasmine exclaimed, but without control, she fled away from Logan.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! What will happen next? So far, Liv has herself a date with Logan and Jasmine has tried her luck with Logan, but failed. Bonjour10 was right - there is a slight rivalry between Liv and Jasmine! We also discovered that Joey is crushing on Lindy - BIG TIME! Also, Maddie and Garret are on the basketball teams. So back to the question - what _will_ happen next? Hint: A certain twin asks their friend to the dance! What do I mean by this? You`ll have to wait and see! Please review with your ideas and feedback, but be as nice as possible, - this is my first fanfic! I don`t own _I Didn`t Do It!_ and _Liv and Maddie_. Stay tuned! Fanatic21.**


	3. The Lily Field

**Chapter 3 is here after about a week`s worth of planning and writing. Thank you for my two supporting reviews! My reviewer rightly pointed out - why a girls ask guys dance? Does that mean guys have to ask the rest of the time? Well, for this story, it _has_ to be a girls ask guys dance. What I had planned for chapter 2 meant that the dance had to be a girls ask guys one!  
**

_Previously: "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Jasmine smiled._  
_"It`s a sweet gesture Jas, but Liv just asked me, sorry." Logan said, sounding sorry for one of his best friends._  
_"Oh, okay." Jasmine exclaimed, sounding taken aback and surprised. There was a hint of jealously in her voice too._  
_"I`m really sorry." Logan said._  
_"Oh, no, it`s okay." Jasmine exclaimed, but without control, she fled away from Logan._

* * *

The gang met by the lockers after school. Lindy, Logan, Liv and Delia had already arrived when Maddie and Garret showed up.  
"Hey Mads!" Liv said excitedly.  
"Hey Liv, have you got a date for he dance yet?" Maddie asked.  
"I sure have." Liv smiled.  
"Really? Who?" Maddie asked, sounding happy for her sister. Liv and Logan shared a noticeable glance, and Maddie realised what was going on.  
"You`re going to the dance with Logan." Maddie asked in surprise.  
"Wait you`re going to the dance with Liv?" Lindy asked her twin brother in shock.  
"Yeah." Logan said, trying as best as he could to sound cool.  
"Well, I`ve got a date for the dance too." Maddie said. Liv let out a little scream.  
"Who, who?" She asked in awe. Maddie and Garret did the same thing that Liv and Logan did. Maddie`s eyes told Liv 'I`m going to the dance with Garret.'  
"Wait, Garret actually got a date to the dance?" Delia asked, confused.  
"Hey!" Garret frowned, clearly offended by Delia`s remark.  
"Does anyone know where Jas is?" Liv asked her friends, who shook their heads.  
"I saw her at break." Logan said.  
"I`m really worried about her. She didn`t show up at lunch." Delia said, sounding concerned. Logan bit his lip, and Lindy noticed it."  
"What do you know Logan?" she asked her twin brother.  
"Well, she seemed really upset after I spoke to her at break time."  
"How do you mean?" Lindy asked.  
"Well, she asked me to the dance." Logan said.  
"What? I never knew she liked you!" Lindy exclaimed.  
"Well, what can I say. I am hot!" Logan said, attempting to sound cool.  
"She probably doesn`t like you like that Logan. Remember the time when you fake dated." Delia remarked.  
"Yes."  
"She was probably just worried about not finding a date to the dance and decided to ask you as a fake date thing." Delia exclaimed.  
"You`re probably right Delia." Logan said. And at that moment, Jasmine appeared next to Lindy.  
"Hey guys." She smiled.  
"Hey Jas, we`ve been so worried!" Logan smiled. Jasmine smiled back.  
"Where were you?" Lindy asked.  
"I was in the library." Jasmine answered.  
"Are you alright?" Logan asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"It`s just about this morning. I mean I know you were asking about fake dating me again, but I have a real date." Logan said, glancing over at Liv at the end of his sentence.  
"Yeah, I completely understand. I was just hoping you wouldn`t take it the wrong way." Jasmine said, trying to cover herself up, as she`d _actually_ meant what she asked Logan that morning.  
"Anyways, should we go? I`ve got a _ton_ of homework." Lindy sighed.  
"Good idea." Maddie said, as the friends left the school.

* * *

The next day, Friday, the day of dance was a slow day. Everybody was so excited about the dance that it caused the day to feel like six weeks, not six hours! In the end, Lindy managed to get a date with Matthew Godson, another boy in the freshman year. Delia got a date with Sam Jones, again, another freshman boy and Jasmine managed to get a date with one of the seniors, Ewan Hill. Obviously Liv`s date was Logan and Maddie`s date was Garret. At the end of the day, the seven friends met up by the lockers, like always.  
"I can`t wait for the dance tonight!" Liv exclaimed to her friends.  
"And would you believe that Jas got a date with a senior!" Lindy smiled, nudging Jasmine.  
"I heard him saying how much he wanted me to ask him on the stairs." Jasmine said. "So I asked him."  
"Well, at least we`ve all got dates. Anyone walking home?" Logan asked.  
"Can`t. My mum`s picking us u and taking Maddie and I for extreme dance makeovers!" Liv said, dramatically.  
"What!" Maddie yelled, as her twin dragged her outside the school.  
"I need to go and decide what I`m wearing tonight." Delia said, running.  
"My mum`s outside waiting to pick me up. I`d offer you a lift, but she`s taking me for a tucks fitting." Garret said. "Bye." And with that, Garret left.  
"I`m going to wait for the next bus. I need to pick out an outfit for this evening." Lindy said, then turning and leaving.  
"Jas, if you don`t walk with me I`ll have to get the bus with Lindy." Logan exclaimed desperately, causing Jasmine to giggle, just a bit.  
"Okay fine, but I thought you were to lazy to walk, hence the nickname Lazy Logan." Jasmine said, leaving with Logan.  
"Should we stop off at the park?" Logan asked Jasmine.  
"The park? Aren`t we too old for the park?" Jasmine asked.  
"I guess so." Logan said.  
"We could go to the lily field. It`s really beautiful in there."  
"Good idea." Logan said. The pair walked in silence for a while, then Jasmine said:  
"Are you looking forwards to your date with Liv?"  
"Yeah. The only time I ever dated Liv was in my dreams." Logan sighed happily.  
"The only time I ever dated you was in my dreams." Jasmine thought to herself. The only trouble was, she shared her thoughts out loud.  
"What?" Logan asked, confused. Jasmine, realising what she`d done, quickly covered up her mistake.  
"Ewan. The only time I ever dated _Ewan_ was in my dreams."  
"Oh, okay." Logan said, opening the gate to the lily field. Himself and Jasmine entered the field and sat down on a nearby bench.  
"Tonight should be exciting, huh." Jasmine smiled.  
"Yeah. I just know Liv is going to look _gorgeous_! Are you excited?"  
"Of course! As soon as everybody sees me with a senior, I`ll be cool for _ever_!"  
"Have you already decided what you`re wearing Jas?"  
"Oh, I decided on my entire outfit the day I saw the poster." Jasmine joked. Logan and Jasmine sat in the lily field for a while longer, then they decided to get going. On the way home, Jasmine`s phone beeped with a text message.  
"It`s from Lindy. She says do I want to come to your house to get ready." Jasmine told Logan.  
"Sure." Logan said.  
"I`ll need to get my outfit first, but I`ll meet you at yours." Jasmine said, replying to Lindy`s text message.  
"I`ll walk you home." Logan said.  
"Okay." Jasmine said. The quickly arrived at Jasmine`s house. Jasmine quickly grabbed her stuff and joined Logan on her porch.  
"Whoa, how much stuff do you need?" Logan asked in shock.  
"I`m a girl, I`ll need a lot of stuff." Jasmine exclaimed. They were about to leave Jasmine`s house when she received another text from Lindy.  
"She says we`re going to have an after-dance sleepover." Jasmine said, entering her house once more and coming back with sleepover essentials.  
"Should I carry some of your stuff?" Logan asked.  
"Thanks Logan." Jasmine said, giving Logan a few bits and pieces. Luckily, Lindy and Logan`s house was just around the corner.  
"Hey Jas." Lindy said, welcoming her friend into her house. Delia and Garret had already arrived.  
"Are Liv and Maddie coming?" Jasmine asked, placing her stuff on Lindy`s bed.  
"No. They said that they`ll call for us." Lindy said.  
"Are they coming to the sleepover?" Logan asked.  
"Of course." Lindy smiled.  
"We should start getting ready." Jasmine said.  
"Agreed. Logan in your room, Delia in the bathroom, Jas in my mum and dad`s room, me in my room and Garret in the downstairs bathroom." Lindy exclaimed, and the friends got ready for the very exciting dance.

* * *

**Not so much of a cliff hanger today, but I didn`t want to make the chapter too long! So everyone managed to find a date to the dance:  
Lindy - Matthew Godson (geeky and smart, like Lindy, so a perfect match!)  
Logan - Liv Rooney  
Jasmine - Ewan Hill (the coolest and cutest senior around. Jas is very lucky to be taking him to the dance!)  
Garret - Maddie Rooney (the twin who asked their friend to the dance hence the hint from the last chapter!)  
Delia - Sam Jones (slightly weird/unusual like Delia herself. Another perfect match)  
So what will happen next? Well, the dance will be happening, but who will hit it off? Is Jasmine`s date what he appeared to be?  
Find out in chapter 4! HaHa!  
Fanatic21**


	4. The School Dance

**AT LAST! I cannot apologise more for the extremely long wait for this chapter! Truth be told, I`ve been experiencing a bit of writer`s block. I`ve read through the previous chapter SO many times trying to work out where to go, and nothing came to mind! But now I have ideas and inspiration! Liv and Jasmine could finally become friends. What if Jasmine`s date wasn`t what he seemed? It`s time for chapter 4 of _I Didn`t Do It - A - Rooney. _A quick reminder of who`s taking who to the school dance:**

**Lindy - Matthew Godson (geeky and smart, like Lindy, so a perfect match!)  
Logan - Liv Rooney  
Jasmine - Ewan Hill (the coolest and cutest senior around. Jas is very lucky to be taking him to the dance!)  
Garret - Maddie Rooney (the twin who asked their friend to the dance hence the hint from the last chapter!)  
Delia - Sam Jones (slightly weird/unusual like Delia herself. Another perfect match)**

**_Previously: "We should start getting ready." Jasmine said._**  
**_"Agreed. Logan in your room, Delia in the bathroom, Jas in my mum and dad`s room, me in my room and Garret in the downstairs bathroom." Lindy exclaimed, and the friends got ready for the very exciting dance._**

* * *

Once everyone was ready, the friends met in the living room.  
"Wow Jas, you look amazing!" Lindy exclaimed. Jasmine wore an ankle length light blue dress with sparkle detail added at the top. She wore sliver sandals and her dark hair was curled.  
"Thanks Linds, so do you!" Lindy wore a purple dress that came down to her knees and the front and lower at the back. She wore silver coloured heels. Lindy wore her hair in a high ponytail, but her hair was also curled. Like Jasmine, Lindy`s dress had sparkle detail at the top. Garret and Logan both wore black suits, but Garret had a black bow tie while Logan had a regular tie. Delia came down from upstairs.  
"What do you think?" She asked. Delia wore a yellow dress the cut of at the knee. It had sparkle detail at the top. Delia wore a pair of white flats.  
"You look great!" Smiled Lindy.  
"We`d better go and call for Liv and Maddie." Said Logan, so the friends left and walked around to Liv and Maddie`s house. Logan knocked on the door and Maddie answered it. She wore a green dress that stopped on her knee. Maddie`s hair was down and she wore a black headband. She wore a pair of black high-tops. Beyond all the make-up Liv had made her wear, Maddie looked miserable.  
"Hi everyone." She sighed, sounding annoyed.  
"Why are you frowning, you look amazing!" Garret stated.  
"Whatever." Maddie said, standing next to Garret. "By the way Logan, Liv`s on her way."  
"Okay, thanks." Logan said.  
"Maddie, you look great!" Smiled Jasmine.  
"Thanks, but I didn`t want to wear a dress and all this make up. I just wanted to look myself."  
"Then why did you wear the dress and make up?" Jasmine asked.  
"Liv made me. I told her how I felt and she wouldn`t listen." Maddie said, annoyed. Minutes later Liv appeared at the door.  
"Hurry up mum and GET THE CAMERA!" Liv yelled. Liv wore a pink dress that came to her knees. The dress had glitter covering the top until it met the waist, where the netting flowed outwards. Her hair had her usual curls and she wore a pair of golden heels. Liv hugged Logan and they told each other how great they looked when Karen appeared with the camera.  
"Okay, I want one with Liv and her partner, one with Maddie and her partner and one with both of you and your partners." Karen said. She snapped the pictures and then Liv, Maddie, Garret and Logan made their way back to the porch.  
"I have a surprisey for everyone!" Liv exclaimed, as a limo pulled up outside the Rooney house.  
"You got a limo!" Lindy smiled.  
"For everyone! Get in, get in!" Liv exclaimed, pushing everyone into the limo. The night had only just begun.

* * *

"Wow, they`ve really done this place up for the dance!" Lindy exclaimed.  
"I know, right!" Liv smiled.  
"I`m going to go and find Sam." Delia said, as she turned and walked away.  
"I`d better go and find Matthew." Lindy smiled, excitedly.  
"Yeah, I should probably go and find Ewan." Jasmine said, walking away, leaving Maddie and Garret and Liv and Logan.

* * *

Lindy soon found her date, Matthew Godson and Delia found hers, Sam Jones. Jasmine also managed to find her date Ewan Hill. Jasmine and Ewan were having fun, laughing and chatting away. Nearby, Logan overheard their happiness and got a weird feeling in his oesophagus. He swallowed hard to try and rid the feeling, but nothing. Liv dragged him off of the dance floor and over to the chairs.  
"Is everything okay Logan?" She asked in concern.  
"Of course." Logan smiled.  
"It`s just, you`re swallowing as if you`re trying to hold your dinner down."  
"No, no, I just have a strange feeling in my throat."  
"Well, I get that feeling when I`m jealous. Are _you_ jealous."  
"What, no! Who would _I_ find to be jealous of!"  
Liv looked over at Jasmine and her date, who were dancing and laughing and having fun. Logan followed her glance.  
"What! Why would I be jealous of Jas?"  
"She`s dating a senior Logan. Plus, she`s really pretty. I wouldn`t be surprised if you wanted to be in Ewan Hill`s shoes right now."  
"No way! I said yes to you, not her."  
"But she asked after me. I`m sure you would`ve said yes if she`d asked first."  
Logan began thinking about what Liv was saying.  
"See, Logan."  
"I`m not jealous of Jas, okay."  
"Okay." Liv smiled, pulling Logan back to the dance floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jasmine and her date were having a blast.  
"I`m just heading to the bathroom quickly, but don`t go anywhere, stay right where you are." Ewan said.  
"Okay, don`t be too long." Jasmine smiled. Spotting Liv and Logan nearby, she walked over to them.  
"Having fun?" She asked.  
"Yeah!" Said Liv.  
"Good!" Jasmine smiled.  
"Where`s your date?" Asked Logan.  
"In the bathroom." Jasmine said. "Mind if I just hang around you guys so I don`t look weird."  
"Course not!" Logan said.  
"Thanks." Replied Jasmine.

* * *

About 20 minutes past, and Jasmine`s date hadn`t returned.  
"Didn`t you say your date was in the bathroom and would be back soon." Liv said.  
"Yeah." Jasmine looked confused. "I`m sure there`s just a long line."  
"Wouldn`t he have texted you?"  
"He might have a dead battery."  
"Then he would`ve come back and told you."  
"True." Jasmine looked even more confused. "Maybe I should look for him."  
Jasmine went off in search of her dance date. About 5 minutes went by until she found him. He was in the corridor near the bathrooms sucking the face off of another girl, Olivia Muller, a senior. Jasmine thought that she sould`ve realised exactly what Ewan was about. She remembered hoe he was friends with Mike, her ex, and that as revenge for attempting to make him jealous, he`d set up scam to hurt her. Jasmine ran out of the dance and sat on the steps outside the school in tears. Logan had seen this happen as him and Liv danced.  
"Liv, mind if I get some fresh air quickly, it`s hot in here." Logan lied.  
"Sure. I`m going to find Maddie, meet by the door." Liv smiled, as Logan ran out of the hall I an attempt to find Jasmine. He found her outside on the steps, in tears. He sat down next to her.  
"What happened?" He asked in concern.  
"I don`t want to talk about it." Jasmine cried.  
"Jas, I need to know, so I can make you smile again." Logan said sympathetically. "What`s wrong."  
"You know how I went in search of Ewan." Jasmine started. Logan nodded. "Well I found him in the corridor, practically eating another girl."  
Logan had to try hard not to laugh at Jasmine`s remark.  
"I`m sorry." He said.  
"Don`t worry about it." Jasmine said, standing up. "Go and have fun with Liv. I`ll be heading home. Text me when the sleepover`s starting."  
"No, Jas stay. You can have fun with us."  
"No, Logan, I`m heading home."  
"Please stay Jas. Please."  
Jasmine began thinking.  
"Okay fine." She exclaimed. Jasmine and Logan walked into the dance hall together where they met Liv.  
"What happened to Jas? She looks like she`s been crying." Liv exclaimed.  
"Yeah, lets not talk about that." Logan said, as himself Liv and Jasmine headed back to the dance floor. After a while, a slow song started playing. Jasmine sadly made her way to the seating area, near where Liv and Logan started slow dancing. Logan let go of Liv.  
"Where are you going?" Liv asked.  
"To be a good friend, Liv. Think nothing of it."  
Logan approached Jasmine and held his hand out for her. Jasmine raised her eyebrows.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"I figured, since you don`t have a date, I`d dance with you."  
"But you`re here with Liv."  
"I know."  
Reluctantly, Jasmine took hold of Logan`s hand. They danced together, and as they did so, memories of the time when they`d entered to Halloween dance competition flooded back. Liv didn`t seem to mind either. After the dance Logan and Liv spoke privately.  
"Yeah." Logan said, as Liv pulled him to one side.  
"Would you that we`re dating?"  
"I don`t know."  
"Because if we are, I don`t think it`ll work. The dance has been fun, but I think we`re better off being friends."  
"Okay." Logan said.  
Whatever had happened when he`d been dancing with Jasmine, whatever that moment they`d shared had brought, Logan had realised that he wasn`t so fussed over Liv...

* * *

**Since I messed up with the cliff hanger last time, I thought I`d add an extra special one in this time! So, Jogan is on the cusp of happening, which I hope all the Jogan shippers are happy about! So, this chapter brought a lot of twists. Logan and Liv aren`t an item, and Jasmine`s date was a friend of Mike`s, her ex boyfriend from the episode Lind Nose Best (all Jogan shippers will know that episode VERY well!). But how did the other`s dates go? Were they a disaster like Jasmine`s, or were they good? Find out in the next chapter, where we enter the world of sleepover fun! See you in the next chapter! Fanatic21.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Liv and Maddie_ or _I Didn`t Do It!_**


	5. AUTHOR NOTE!

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this story isn't going anywhere! Truth is that writers block came back. And then, because I was planning, the document deleted itself so I'm writing it all again. I cannot remember what it said either! I have a poor memory! I'm really sorry, and the next chapter WILL be good!**

**Oh, and happy (belated) 2015! The last time I updated was November!**

**Sorry for letting everybody down, and there SHOULD be a chapter soon! I cannot promise anything!**

**Best wishes to everyone!**

**Fanatic21 xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
